


A Lovely Girl

by sgrbunni



Series: Haikyuu Agere Oneshots [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Coming Out, DO NOT SEXUALIZE, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, MTF Akaashi Keiji, Supportive Bokuto Koutarou, Trans Akaashi Keiji, Trans Female Character, sfw age regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgrbunni/pseuds/sgrbunni
Summary: Akaashi has been hiding it for so long, while she’s regressed , she confesses how she feels about her identity to her caregiver.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu Agere Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084844
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	A Lovely Girl

This routine was becoming normal for Akaashi, sitting off the court and just watching her boyfriend play, lately , she didn’t feel like she belonged on the team. For the past six months it had been in her mind, she would tighten her shirt from behind or give herself more of a figure. Roll up her shorts a little shorter , keep her nails grown out longer than they usually where. Her masculinity didn’t sit right. Being on a boys team didn’t sit right. no matter how much she wanted to support her boyfriend, she couldn’t handle being labeled a boy once again. So she would sit aside silently, giving the occasional wave to him on the court as she sat with her legs crossed. Though it was clear to everyone that something was changing in Akaashi after time.

It had come to Bokuto’s realize that, overtime, Akaashi’s presence on the court during practice was less and less. Sure, he’d wave to him from the sidelines, hand him his water bottle when he stepped off for a break, but it was rare that Bokuto received a set from him, or got his direct praise for a spike. It sort of made him feel deflated- he missed the other teen being with him on the court. He didn’t know what was wrong, so he was determined to find out. As practice was winding down, he went over to where Akaashi was sitting aside, a towel around his own neck to absorb the sweat trickling down his neck from exerting himself. “Hey, handsome,” He smirked playfully, planting a kiss to Akaashi’s cheek, trying to lift his own mood that was quite low because Akaashi was sitting out. He sat beside him, silent for a minute before speaking. “Uhm... So, like, I noticed that, uh, you don’t seem to wanna play in practice a lot... So, I thought maybe I could help, like, if you’re stressed so much you can’t play!” He offered with a wide grin, a vague offer to care for the other.

Akaashi hated that word. ‘ handsome’. Though Bokuto’s intentions where nothing but good , but those words made her ache to her core, ‘ handsome’, did she look that manly ? Manly enough to be handsome ? It made her utterly paranoid. But she snapped out of her thoughts when he began talking , even suggesting they calm down together. It did sound nice, plus, she would be able to get her mind off of all the panic. Trying her best to heighten her tone of voice when speaking. “ I’d love that ..” she hummed as she reached out to hold her boyfriend's hand .  
Bokuto gave a wide grin when Akaashi accepted the offer, happy that he had, because all he wanted to do was make the other feel happy, safe, and relaxed. That was his main goal, because Akaashi meant everything to him. “Okay!” He exclaimed, holding his boyfriend’s hand in his own, standing up and urging that he did as well. “Then we can go get changed and head to my house! It’s a good time since both my sisters are gonna be at friends houses, so they won’t bother us like they usually do.” He smiled, leading Akaashi into the locker room.

Akashi followed, though she only prayed that she wouldn’t need to show him her body. Though she adored Bokuto , one of her least favourite things in recent days was showing him her body. Though at the beginning of their relationship she had felt it was normal , things were slowly changing, she hated how he touched her like she was a man, looked at her like she was a man. She followed him either way, undressing slowly and trying to keep herself hidden as she did. “ yeah.. we can relax..” the tall girl hummed ,acting as if nothing was wrong and keeping a gentle smile on her face. Even if Bokuto wasn’t the most observant, he was noticing the changes. He noticed how Akaashi hid himself from him, like he didn’t want Bokuto to see his body. He thought it was just because he was insecure, which made him sad. He thought Akaashi was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen, and he didn’t know why the other couldn’t see that. He changed quickly, enveloping Akaashi in a hug from behind once he was finished. “Akaashiiii... I think you’re so beautiful.” He said sappily, swaying them from side to side slightly, hoping he could help the other’s confidence. “And yeah! We can relax! So let’s get outta here, huh?” He grinned, letting go and grabbing his gym bag.

Beautiful... that was better .. that was what she wanted to hear , hearing a term that was more associated with femininity made her feel so much safer , so much more confident. Not hearing any masculine terms helped a lot. She gently swayed with him , a real smile coming to her face. “ Yeah .. Can you just take care of me ? That’s the plan , right, Bokuto-san?” She asked , polite as always.Bokuto nodded, looking excitable as ever as he grabbed Akaashi’s hand. “Yep! That’s the plan!” He confirmed, leading them both out to his car, which was a mess of course, with empty cans and bottles in the floor, as well as a number of food wrappers in the back seat. Beginning the drive to his house, he considered a few things before speaking. “Have you been real stressed? Is that why you’ve been sitting out? ‘Cause, like, I really miss ya... And your sets, and everything.” He admitted with a small pout.

Akaashi couldn’t help but put her head down , holding his hand as they drove along, She felt entirely guilty. Maybe at this point she needed to suck it up and play for the team , it was probably just a phase of dysmorphia. “ I’m sorry , my mind has just been all over the place lately , my love..” she answered in a hushed tone , allowing him to just drive as he needed.Bokuto immediately backpedaled, worried he’d made Akaashi upset by what he’d said, when really he was just trying to be supportive and accidentally let his feelings slip into the mix. “No, no! It’s okay, I get it! I just want you to be okay!” He said quickly, a kindness in his tone that was so common when he spoke to Akaashi. “I’d do anything to make you happy.” He added with a small smile as he pulled into the driveway of his house, parking the car.

Akaashi knew it was the truth, but she couldn’t help but feel guilty , like it was her fault he was becoming upset , she hated that feeling , it was so wrong.. but she brushed it off , she pressed her lips against his own to try and distract all the wrong feelings though. Bokuto was her escapism.Bokuto sighed into the small kiss, cupping Akaashi’s face gently, basking in the feeling of closeness. Akaashi was his world- his everything. His happiness was Bokuto’s own happiness. Pulling away, his cheeks were pink, a smile on his face as he got out of the car, rounding over to Akaashi’s side and helping him out. “Let’s just get up to my room and then we can just relax all you want, hm? Sound good, babes?” He hummed as they entered the house.

Akaashi allowed herself to be lifted from the car and exit with her boyfriend , slowly padding up the stairs behind him , she sighed whilst gently holding onto the back of his shirt.” yeah.. can we just colour ?” She asked hopefully , a little twinkle in her eyes as she began slipping. Bokuto nodded, willing to do whatever Akaashi would like, because this was time for him right now. Getting into Bokuto’s room, he closed the door behind them. Lifting Akaashi up, he sat him on the bed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Just let me get out the coloring stuff, okay, sweet boy?” He smiled warmly before grabbing the coloring books and box of crayons from under his bed. Akaashi hated that word , she hated hearing it, it only made her more anxious as she trembled nervously, trying to make herself feel better about her own thoughts instead of relying on Bokuto. Even if she was uncomfortable, she took the book and placed it neatly on the bed , her hands shaking as she began colouring in what looked like a picture of a garden.

Bokuto felt his chest tighten as he realized Akaashi’s hands were shaking, and that he seemed generally uncomfortable. Was it his fault..? Gingerly, he sat on the bed next to the regressor, placing a gentle hand on the other’s back and beginning to rub up and down. “Buddy, are you okay..?” He asked, trying to be as gentle as possible, “I’m right here to make everything better, lil guy, you know that... I’m always here...” He murmured, pressing a kiss to Akaashi’s temple, hoping to soothe him.Akaashi couldn’t help herself anymore , she was small , and afraid , and just generally worried that it would only hurt herself more to keep being referred to this way. She quickly shook her head , gently hitting the crayon against her book as she bit her lip. “ not... not guy .. not buddy .. not little boy... stop .. please .” She muttered, not wanting to hurt Bokuto by what she was saying, but it needed to be said

Bokuto just listened. He listened to Akaashi’s words, even if he didn’t really understand. But he wanted to understand, because the other seemed so upset and he just couldn’t let it go on. “Hey... Okay, you don’t like your nicknames...?” He tried to clear up what was said, pulling Akaashi into his lap, getting the other to face him so they could talk. “You want different nicknames?” He asked, cupping Akaashi’s face, running his thumb over the other’s cheekbone. “I can call you angel, baby, sugar... Uhh, lil pog champ?” He tried to joke, obviously not completely understanding what Akaashi had meant. Akaashi had never felt uncomfortable around Bokuto before now , he was always so good at calming her , but in this moment she was afraid of what their relationship would hold if she told him the truth. She tried in her head to think of a reason but she couldn’t focus , it was foggy and only made her more distressed. She smiled at his comment but couldn’t laugh , the smile soon disappeared and turned to a look of shame. “ girl ones...”she whispered , hoping it wasn’t audible as tears pricked her eyes.

Bokuto, for probably the first time, didn’t really know what to say. He didn’t know exactly how to respond to this situation, because he knew it was sensitive- he knew it was important. Considering what Akaashi had just said, everything that had been going on with the other lately made sense. He felt nervous- he didn’t want to mess anything up, but he wanted to be good. He cupped Akaashi’s face with both hands, “‘Kaashi.. Do you.. Do you wanna be a girl?” He asked carefully, meeting Akaashi’s eyes, his own full of acceptance, and even a little smile on his face.Akaashi didn’t have the energy to try and hide it anymore , she had been burying everything for so long and it needed to come out, Bokuto needed to know. Even if she was convinced he would leave if she did. Her hands still trembling, she gave a little nod , fidgeting with them and keeping her head down as she cried quietly.Going through so many emotions while in such a small mindset was hard , she couldn’t help but be just a little upset.

“Hey, hey, hey..” Bokuto said quietly, pulling Akaashi just a little bit closer. There was definitely a conversation to be had when Akaashi was big again, but for right now, he would just do what he could to make her happy and encourage her. “You know I’m gonna love you no matter what!” He grinned, “And if you wanna be my girlfriend... My sweet little girl... Well, then, I’m not complaining!” He encouraged, thumbing some tears off of Akaashi’s face, “I hope you know how pretty I think you are... My girl...” He hummed, pressing a few kisses to Akaashi’s face. Sure, he was pretty shocked by the development, but that didn’t mean he was apprehensive. Akaashi’s comfort and happiness was important to him above anything else.It felt like an unimaginable weight was taken off her body , her eyes went wide and her hands continued to tremble as she worriedly stared at Bokuto. Becoming once again , shy from the comfort ,she went red , gently pressing a kiss to his cheek just as he was going. Akaashi had been feeling this way for so long ,and finally hearing what she wanted ? It made her feel safe.” ..Papa won’t go..?” the younger asked quietly , her tone hushed. “Of course not!” Bokuto exclaimed gently, wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s waist and keeping her close to assure her that things would be just fine. “You can’t get rid of papa that easily, you’re stuck with me, babes!” He teased with a large grin and a small chuckle, ruffling Akaashi’s short hair as he did. He then added, “You’re still my lil ‘Kaashi...” He hummed, “Doesn’t matter to me that you’re a girl or a boy or whatever. I just think you’re lovely.” He said, pressing kisses to her hair.

Akaashi’s face was redder than could be imaginable for her , for the first time in her life she could’ve sworn she was secure in her identity. Even with her small mind she knew this is what she wanted , and she knew Bokuto would be here with her throughout this all. “ lil ‘kaashi...” she repeated as she laid against him. Going silent for a moment she tried to speak her mind, though her voice was still slurred and infantile. “ wanna.. wanna look like a girl too...” she spoke slowly. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi as she laid against him, rubbing her back and rocking slightly in place. Hearing the last little comment, he hummed, in thought for a moment before speaking. “Can papa help you dress up pretty?” He asked, “I can go borrow things from my sister’s rooms, they wouldn’t care... What do you think?” He proposed, not knowing if Akaashi wanted that or not- but she had said she wanted to look feminine.

Akaashi’s eyes went wide at the proposal. She had ever gotten to life her life as a little girl, have times where she would get to play with makeup or dress up without being shamed for it. But she wanted it more than anything, especially while she was this small. Quickly nodding her head she leaned in to him, humming a happy noise that was more hushed than her usual tone. “Alright! Okay!” Bokuto exclaimed, getting up from the bed with Akaashi in his arms, settling her on his hip as he exited the room, going across the hall to one of his sister’s room. It was a bit messy, but he knew where everything was- as siblings they all weren’t very secretive when it came to their rooms. He first headed to the closet, opening it up to reveal different dresses and articles of clothing in many colors. He set Akaashi down, “Pick some clothes from here, yeah? I’m gonna get a couple other things.” He smiled, going over to the vanity and grabbing some colorful hair clips and a thing of lip gloss.

Akaashi clung to Bokuto the entire way to the room, staying quiet when she was dropped in front of the closet, becoming a little concerned , since Bokuto’s sisters had rather mature clothing compared to where Akaashi was mentally. But she stumbled up to her feet and picked out a plain skirt and sweater , holding it up to her boyfriend and making a soft noise of worry.Bokuto looked over when Akaashi held up the clothing, giving a little gasp. “Those are so cute, bunny!” He praised, snagging a few scrunchies from the vanity as well before motioning for Akaashi to follow him back to his own bedroom. When they were back there, he dumped everything he grabbed onto the bed, turning to Akaashi. “Here, papa’ll help you change into that cute lil outfit.” He grinned, honestly looking way more outwardly excited about this than even Akaashi was.

Akaashi just shuffled behind , her face red as she clung to him, she was happier than she had ever been in her life, but that didn’t change the fact that she was incredibly embarrassed. “ is it gonna be pretty..?” she asked , her eyes batting as she stared up at her boyfriend , a look of adoration on her face.“It’s gonna be gorgeous. Fabulous. Stunning, even.” Bokuto teased with a smile, unfolding the clothes and laying them out on the bed before helping Akaashi out of the clothes she was wearing, being incredibly gentle. Once she was all dressed, he urged her over to the mirror leaned up against his wall. He gave a little gasp, “You look so pretty!” He grinned, hugging her from behind. “...And I got stuff to make your hair all pretty too. And lip gloss.” He said excitedly, just elated that he was able to do this for Akaashi.   
Akaashi kept herself quiet and reserved as he helped her along, though she did attempt to hide herself when she was being undressed , she knew it needed to be done. The girl made a soft squeaking noise as she stood, looking at herself worriedly before a happy sort of noise escaped her lips and she turned to envelop Bokuto in a firm hug.Bokuto returned the embrace, hugging Akaashi tightly and peppering kisses to her face when he could before eventually lifting her onto his hip and sitting on the bed with her in his lap. He reached over into the pile of hair clips and scrunchies and began carefully clipping some of them into Akaashi’s short hair, making it look cute.

Akaashi let out a meek noise of worry as she was lifted onto his lap, not realizing quite what was going on. Being worried as to why Bokuto was touching her hair she ruffled his as well, a faint smile on her lips. “ papa .. what are you doing ?” she asked , giggling and confused the entire time she spoke.Bokuto chuckled when Akaashi ruffled his hair, still focusing on putting some star shaped clips in the mess of hair on her head. “Giving you cute little clips!” He exclaimed, adding one more before he was satisfied. He shifted sideways a bit and pointed across the room to the mirror. “Look.” He grinned, obviously very proud of himself.Akaashi had never seen herself looking like a girl when she was out of headspace, let alone when she was small like this. She always conformed to what she thought others would want, fitting with what would make those around her happy. but when she saw herself in the mirror she could’ve cried. Small, gentle, feminine , she looked exactly how she wanted to like this , looking between the mirror and Bokuto. A gasp came from her mouth that she really processed. She was the little girl she wanted to be currently. Tears pricked her eyes as she stared at her boyfriend, more threatening to fall.

Bokuto was smiling as he awaited a reaction from Akaashi, but it faltered when he realized she was on the verge of tears. He had no idea it was from happiness- he thought maybe he’d done something wrong. “Hey, hey, hey...! It’s okay, I’m sorry, do you not like it..?” He inquired worriedly, cupping Akaashi's face and wiping the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.When Bokuto began panicking , a gentle giggle escaped the girl , a few tears falling as a smile came to her face. She knew how much he worried for her , how much he was doing to suit her moods and it made her heartache in a way that was nothing but positive. “ papa is.. is okay.. it is all perfect...” she sniffled whilst wiping her own nose on her sleeve. Bokuto let out a sigh of relief once it was clear that Akaashi wasn’t upset and that her tears were nothing but positive. “Okay, okay... I’m glad, bunny. I was just a little worried, but I’m so glad.” He hummed before beginning to place kisses all over Akaashi’s face that was slightly damp with tears before bouncing her gently on his lap, just admiring her before letting out a lovesick sort of sigh. “You’re so pretty..” He sighed. It was kind of weird to him that he suddenly had a girlfriend now, but he was in no way complaining- Akaashi made a lovely girl.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’m sgrbunni and i’m projecting onto kins once again


End file.
